The Blue Demon
by DarkSilver
Summary: While Naruto was trying to protect an injured Iruka from Mizuki, a strange light in the sky crashes down on him, giving him access to an assortment of new and powerful abilities. However, this power comes at a price of looking like a demon. Pairing undecided.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters that are mentioned in this story, other than the OCs.**

**Naruto/Blue Beetle Xover**

**Blue Demon**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Land of Fire, Outskirts of Konoha**

"Don't touch him!" Naruto said to Mizuki as he stood between him and Iruka.

"You think you can stop me?" Mizuki asked as he wiped the blood from his lip from the knee he took from Naruto. "You're nothing but a failure!"

"I'll show you what this failure can do." Naruto said. He dropped into a stance and made a cross with his fingers and began concentrating to mold his chakra. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He screamed as a large amount of clones appeared.

Both Mizuki and Iruka were taken by surprised. Iruka knew Naruto learned one of the techniques in the scroll, but he didn't know it was something so dangerous. Mizuki became terrified. He knew of the Kage Bushin is and he knew that unlike the academy taught bushin, these were far more solid and dangerous. There was no way he could win against hundreds of clone, even if they were clones of an academy dead last.

However, before Naruto could command his army of clones to take down his former sensei there was a light in the sky that got the attention of, not only Naruto and the two academy instructor, but his clones too. They looked at the sky and watched the light as is seemed to get bigger.

"Naruto, run!" Iruka screamed out when he noticed that it was a fireball and it was heading straight for them. Mizuki had also noticed but tripped of some of the clones as he tried to run. The clones near Iruka sprang into action as they tried to drag the scarred teacher as far as possible. Naruto tried to run towards him, but just as he began to run the fireball crashed into him. The explosion sent both teachers flying and crashing into tree and eliminating the clones.

"Naruto!" Iruka cried out as he tried to drag himself towards the blast zone. He was badly injured and could barely move his body, but he needed to find Naruto. He needed to make sure his student was alright. As he continued to drag himself toward the smoking crater that had been created, the smoke began to clear and revealed a strange blue creature where Naruto should have been.

"What the heck is this!?" The creature asked as it had been staring at its hands. Iruka recognized the voice. It had a strange reverberation to it, but he knew that voice belonged to his student.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked hoping it was still him in that creature. The creature slowly turned to look at him with its amber eyes.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto heard Iruka scream his name as he laid on the ground with his entire body in excruciating pain. He wanted to answer his teacher and cry for help, but he just couldn't find the energy to talk. He tried to push himself off the ground, but the pain shot through his body every time he tried to move.

Soon the pain slowly began to fade. Naruto looked around, trying to see passed all the smoke and kicked up dirt. He noticed something odd with his vision. He was seeing everything in a blue tint. Pushing himself off the ground and began to crawl out of the small creator that had been created. As the smoke began to clear, Naruto noticed something black and blue covering his arms and lights emitting from his fingertips.

"What the heck is this!?" Naruto exclaimed as he began to look down he saw his entire body covered.

"Naruto?" a voice asked. Naruto turned towards the direction of the voice. He was surprise that his teacher was glowing yellow. Soon his vision was filled with strange symbols. Images of a brain and heart appeared with lines and circles indicating their location on his teacher.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked finding his voice sounded different. There was a slight echo to it, but it was still recognizable. He could see the look of confusion on Iruka's face before it changed to a look of recognition.

**_Target Selected._ **A Voice said. Naruto jumped a little in surprise. Calculating Lethal Options

"Who said that!?" Naruto asked as he frantically looked around. "What do you mean lethal options!?"

"You really are a demon!" Mizuki exclaimed as he propped against a tree. Naruto looked over to his former instructor as similar images and colors began to highlight the injured man. "And now you show your true form! We should have killed you when we had the chance!"

**_Second target acquired. Recalculating._** Naruto heard the voice say. His mind began to race. Could Mizuki be right? Did that explosion killed him and turned him into a blue demon? There was also the voice that had assumed he would kill both men. He watched in surprise as his fingers began to elongate and become long claws.

"So, the demon is going to kill us?" Mizuki said with hatred evident in his voice.

"Shut the hell up Mizuki!" Iruka cried out. Naruto just looked back at Iruka before he felt his body lung towards Mizuki on its own. Within seconds Naruto closed the gap and was about plunged his clawed hand directly at Mizuki's face. Fortunately for the instructor, Naruto redirected his arm upward and barely missed the man.

**_Finish Him._** The voice urged.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion. Was the voice coming from this suit? Was it alive?

"Trying to fight who you are?" Mizuki asked looking up at Naruto, how was standing over him with his hand jammed into the tree above his head. He quickly pulled out a kunai and tried to stab his former student. Naruto, out of instinct, tried to slap the weapon away. However, he had forgotten he still had claws and severed Mizuki's hand.

"ARG!" The teacher screamed as he cradled his arm.

**_Finish Him._** The voice urged once again.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked horrified at what he had done. "No…" Naruto said, his voice trembled as he stared at Mizuki's hand still gripping the kunai in a pool of blood. He heard Mizuki begin to laugh through the pain.

"See Iruka!" Mizuki shouted at the other man as he began to wrap his arm with a tourniquet. "Nothing but a filthy demon!"

"Naruto, don't listen to him!" Iruka cried out as Naruto dislodged himself from the tree and slowly backed away, unable to tear his eyes off of the severed hand.

"No!" Naruto screamed trying to deny what Mizuki had called him. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get away, he wanted to be alone.

Enabling Flight Mode. He heard the voice say as he felt a strange sensation on his back. On his back the suit that he was wearing quickly grew a pair of wings. The suit, sensing its host's inability to function properly after what had transpired, took temporary control and leapt into the sky leaving both men.

* * *

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed as he watched his student fly away. He needed to follow Naruto. He wanted to make sure he was alright. He tried to push himself off the ground but just couldn't find the strength. He struggle a few more time before he heard Mizuki continued to laugh.

"You can't deny that he's a demon any more Iruka." His former college said as he raised his amputated arm, as if to show proof.

Before Iruka could say anything to the other chunin, he felt a pair of hands grab him and gently flipped him on his back. It was one of the chunin from the Medical Response Team. As the Medic began to open his vest, Iruka began to notice the area becoming swarmed by fellow leaf shinobi. It was a mix of both Chunin and Jounin with a few Anbu. He noticed two people were approaching him from the interrogation squad, Ibiki and Anko.

"What happened here?" Ibiki asked as he looked down at him.

"It wasn't Naruto's fault!" Iruka exclaimed as he tried to sit up, but the medic pushed him back to the ground.

"Start from the beginning." Ibiki said as he knelt down to next to Iruka. "I need to know everything."

"Can't this wait?" The medic who had be trying to treat Iruka asked. "This man needs serious treatment. All I can do is stabilize him, and if he doesn't get to a proper facility, his career might end here."

"Then stabilize him. I need information now!" Ibiki demanded. Iruka waved at the medic nin to show that he can wait. The medic just stared hard at both is patient and Ibiki before he began working to stabilize Iruka. The Hokage was going to hear about this blatant disregard of health and safety towards fellow shinobi.

"Again, start from the beginning." Ibiki asked once more. Iruka began retelling everything that had happened. From Mizuki's betrayal to Naruto's disappearance, omitting the blonde's transformation. Ibiki listened intently to everything that Iruka had to say. When Iruka was done he motioned for the medic, who had been scowling the entire time, to continue what he was originally going to do.

"So what's the plan?" Anko asked her fellow interrogator how had been staring a Mizuki as soon as Iruka had finished his story. They watched as Mizuki tried to attack the medical teams that were trying to tend to him. Several jounin and chunin were trying to hold him down to let the medics work. He knew Iruka was leaving something out, anyone could figure that out when he didn't explain Mizuki's severed hand. But as far as he was concerned, the traitor had gotten what he deserved.

"Go find that Uzumaki boy," Ibiki said, not taking his eyes off Mizuki. "I'll deal with the traitor."

"Wait!" Iruka called out as the medical team hoisted him up onto the stretcher. He removed his Forehead protector and held it towards Anko to grab. "Give this to Naruto. Tell him he passed." Anko looked at him for a moment before grabbing it and racing off in the direction that Iruka had said Naruto went.

* * *

Naruto stared at his hands as he landed. He couldn't believe he had just flown. He would have enjoyed it if there wasn't so much on his mind. This ability, however, had come at the cost of becoming a demon that the village had always said he was. He heard them when they didn't think he was listening. It wasn't a fox demon like he had heard some people quietly mentioned, but it won't matter to them. They now had every reason to hate him.

**_Retracting protective armor._** The voice in his head said as felt the blue armor begin to melt away. It was a painful experience, like a thousand blades stabbing his all at once. Naruto dropped to his hands a knees and began to cry. It wasn't just from the physical pain he was feeling, but the emotional turmoil he had to endure these last few moments.

**_Warning, unknown female approaching._** Naruto ignored the voice as he kept sobbing as he buried his face onto the ground. Naruto stopped his crying when he felt something drape of his body. At a glance he noticed it was a trench coat. His eyes, red from crying, looked around to figure out where it had come from and found a woman kneeling over him.

"It's ok now." She said soothingly as she rubbed his back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked trying to keep the sobbing down.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi." she said as she pulled out Iruka's forehead protector and placed it in his hands. "This belonged to Iruka. He is fine and he wanted me to tell you that you passed." Naruto just stared at the silver plate with the leaf insignia on it as he choked back the tears. He had did it! After years for failing he had finally did it! Naruto couldn't hold back the tears and began to cry once more. He looked up at Anko as his tears flowed and jumped at her and giving her tight hug around her neck. Anko was caught off guard by the sudden action. She hesitated as she felt Naruto bury his face in the crook of her neck and cried his heart out.

Anko slowly returned his embrace. Like many people of Konoha she had known who Naruto Uzumaki was. She was one of the few that didn't see him as the demon like so many others did. Thankfully, most Jounin in the village didn't either. They had all kept a watchful eye on the young boy as he grew up. Some finding his pranks entertaining, no matter how frustrating it became to catch the blonde during his escapes. Although many where sympathetic to the young Uzumaki, none could relate a she could. She had been ridiculed for being Orochimaru's student. She had endured similar hardships like Naruto, and she knew that right now, Naruto was letting it all go.

She never had shoulder to cry on in the past. She had cried herself to sleep many nights until she just couldn't cry even if she wanted to. But those feelings were beginning to resurface as her grip around the young boy tightened. Her own tears began to flow as memories began to flood her mind. She thought she was done crying, but she was wrong. She bathed in the warmth of another as she let her emotions run free. This liberating feeling of just letting go while someone held you close was something she hadn't realized she wanted for a long time.

They both cried for several minutes before finally calming down, as they became emotionally exhausted. Anko noticed Naruto had fallen asleep, but his grip around her neck didn't loosen.

"What do you want?" Anko asked as she finally felt the presence behind her. She turned to look and found one of the Anbu that had been at the crash site.

"Ibiki was wondering where you were." The Anbu said. "I volunteered to find you." Anko stood up holding Naruto.

"I'm fine. Inform Ibiki that I'll be escorting Naruto Home." She said before grabbing her trench coat and jumping towards Konoha.

* * *

**Space sector 2814, Unknown planet's Orbit**

"What, exactly, are we looking for?" A red skinned humanoid what a reptilian head asked. He wore a green and black suit that cover his entire body up to his neck and had the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps on his chest. His entire body was surrounded in a green energy as he floated in space next to a fellow Green Lantern.

"I don't know." The other lantern, a bald tanned skinned humanoid answered as he stared at the blue planet nearby. "But it made my ring buzz so hard that it gave me the worst migraine I've ever had."

"So why are we still here D'len?" The red skinned lantern asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Shouldn't we keep away from it?"

"Because, Kavak, whatever it is, it could be extremely dangerous" D'len answered. "Especially, if our rings react so negatively to it."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Kavak asked. "We can't exactly go down to this planet. It's still under developed."

"I don't know." D'len said as he sighed in frustration. "Maybe send down a cloaked drone?"

"We could calibrate it to detect technology beyond the planet's current capable level." Kavak offered. "But their detection range is rather short."

"Then we send multiple drones." D'len said firmly. "Have them activate the detection protocol once they have detected that thing. I want every Green Lantern within five parsecs to be alerted!"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: I would like to thank imdifferentnotwerid for beta reading this prologue.**


End file.
